Sleeping With the Enemy 1  New Lease
by BrokenXwingsX33
Summary: This is a story revolving around Marcus Flints "sister" and her years at Hogwarts, Her shrouded past, and her nerve recking future.
1. Chapter 1

You've been a very bad girl Phoenix...very, very bad, associating with Muggles, you disgust me. I'm ashamed to be your mother." Marlo said coldly as she beat her daughter. Her words hurt poor young Phoenix more than anything. But Phoenix didn't scream... she didn't even cry... She couldn't give Marlo the satisfaction. Phoenix whispered softly and determinedly to herself "Think Quidditch... think Quidditch, daddy 'ill be home soon..." The thought slowly took her over, the wind whipping through her hair, hearing her beloved father's voice cheering her on in a game against her elder brother.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.

Phoenix didn't dare to look up. "I've told you to stop doing this to her!" shouted an all too familiar male voice.

"David let me go!"

"God Damn it, Marlo! Why do you always do this to her! She's Our Daugh-" "THAT THING is NOT my daughter!" her mother spat back at David, her voice hitting high pitches. "Not in front of the child!" he hissed back to her smartly. Phoenix looked up quickly, what didn't her father want her to know...? She looked from Marlo to her father, and back. "Don't look at me, filth." Marlo said angrily and disgusted raising her hand to strike her again. Phoenix quickly looked away, preparing her self for another hate filled blow.

Phoenix's father took hold of Marlo's wrist stopping her. "I'm warning you..." Phoenix's father said sternly to Marlo, throwing her hand away as if it disgusted him to touch her. He picked up his beloved daughter gingerly. "Ha! You're funny David, you, Warning me? Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Marlo said in a hysterical tone. "Yes, isn't it a fact that the Dark lord prefers me to you? To Severous even, isn't that right...?" he said coolly as he turned to leave. "You're brave to speak of him after his fall, either that or just foolish." She said softly. For once, sounding scared and knowing her defeat. He turned to face her, holding phoenix closer. "You and I both know he's going to come back. He always does... Or did you forget...?" he replied slyly as ever.

"How's bout we fix you up and tuck you in with a story love...? Hrmm, how's that sound?" He asked in a soothing tone to his beloved daughter. "The one about the girl and the man she'd be promised to?" Phoenix asked tiredly. "You like that one don't you...?" he asked amused. She nodded gently making her father chuckle. "Anything you want princess." He said kissing her head softly.

The next morning Phoenix woke up feeling happy that she was going to start at Hogwarts. Although she did have her heart set on Durmstrang, she was glad to be going to one of the top schools in Europe, that and getting away from Marlo wasn't a bad thing either.

Phoenix was in her room packing her trunk, putting her camera, sketch book and photos away when her brother charged into her room and tackled her down on her bed. "COMEONCOMEONCOMEON!" he shouted quickly as he tickled her. "Ah, hahahahaha! O- he-he- stop it! Hahahaha!" she said gasping for air. Her brother let out a chuckle.

"Here." He said as he picked up a box from next to her. "What...?" she said sounding confused. "Well...? Aren't you going to take your junk box with you to Hogwarts?" he asked thoughtfully. "Oh, yea I am, and it's not junk."

"Right... Whatever heh..."

"IT'S NOT!" she shouted. He walked to her and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry love, only teasing, heh." She looked up at her brother. She let out a little growl and 'mock' bite towards her brother making him laugh.

Phoenix has always had a niche for potion making. She figured out ways to make potions in half the time, the Apothecary that her family knows supplies her with everything, even things the best potion makers have difficulties getting their hands on, young Phoenix even has a garden of magical herbs and fungi, she even has mandrakes. She's invented along with curses and jinxes and other spells, for everything and anything, she's even mastered casting spells without uttering a word. Her Father always allowed her and her brother to practice magic, of course Phoenix used her fathers' wand before she got her own.

"PHOENIX LOVE! TIME TO GOOO!" sang her father, his voice growing closer. "Are you all done packing...?" he asked as he walked into her room. She smiled sweetly. "Yup, yup! Uh- Papa...?" she asked timidly. "Yes my sweetness...?" he replied lifting her heavy trunk effortlessly off her bed. "Uh... Is it true I'm going to have to do beginners potions...? And do all the introductory classes? And why couldn't I go to Drumstrange?" she said quickly in a business type tone as she following her father out the room. "Yes, yes. You're going to have to - but The Potions Master is Severous Snape. Remember him sweetheart...? And you can't, and never will go to Drumstrange, A) because it's an all boys school, And B) It's an all boys school, and you're a beautiful young lady." Phoenix's father said sweetly, because I'm a beautiful young lady... Blah, blah, blah, it's and excellent school! Arg! But despite Phoenix's Bickering about not going to Drumstrange, she really had nothing to worry about. Her father trusted Severous, Marlo didn't though. Phoenix thought at a time that Marlo was hurt by someone. (Then again, Phoenix always had her head in the clouds, wondering about things she shouldn't even know about. ^.^)

Much to Marlo's dislike, getting to the Hogwarts express involves going to kings cross, the Muggel's Train Station. Phoenix always loved coming to bring her brother, she was so intrigued by the muggels and their habits, always bustling about resembling a chicken that got its head cut off. It makes her laugh.

Phoenix sat in the backseat alongside her brother who was lecturing her on who not to talk to. "You know you really are a bore Marcus...? You do know that... right?" She said to him as she looked over her shoulder, her beautiful silky layered hair flowing into her beautiful hunter green eyes as she smirked at her brother slyly as her father would. "Well sorry but I don't want you talking to those goodie two shoe Gryffindorks." He said slightly offended.

"What did you do to your hair?" shrieked Marlo as she sat her slef into the car. "Uh- erm-...Well...-" she cut off Phoenix's explanation...as usual. "Just put this on!" she said sounding very annoyed with Phoenix as she threw her hair elastic. You put your hair up in a ponytail and your bangs fell into gracefully into her eyes. "...Mother..." she turned and studied her hair. "It'll have to do." Phoenix looked down in shame and annoyance. Marcus scooted closer to you. "I think that you look beautiful no matter what you do to your hair..." He whispered softly in a soothing tone to his sister. "Thank you..." she replied with her beautiful smile... her smooth porcelain skin turning pink at her cheeks. Their Father finally entered the car. "'bout time you finished putting their things in the trunk." Snapped Marlo. David gave her a glare that clearly shut her up. "Well, I would have finished sooner, but I heard something crying..." He said in a sly tone. "Oh, Papa! What was it? Was it ok?" asked Phoenix as she slid herself forward. "Well..." He said as he turned himself around. "It was a little Kitten...!" He said with a grin as he held out a little black white pawed kitten. "Oh Daddy it's so cute!" She sang as she took it from him. "I'm Glad you like him. He's your gift!" he said looking lovingly at his Daughter from the rear view mirror. She held the kitten close and kissed his head. Phoenix was so enamored with the little white pawed kitten that she completely ignored the speech that Malor always gave in the car in the past when taking only Marcus to Kings Cross; the speech was always targeted to her though.

"Phoenix Marloren Grace Flint! Did you even listen to a word that I said?" Snapped Marlo, almost making Phoenix drop the little kitten which she has appropriately named Mr. Snow Toes. "Yes mother, I heard every word..." Phoenix's reply was short and quite, as they always where for Marlo.

When they all arrived at Kings Cross, they all were making their way towards the magical platform 9 ¾ , On the way they passed a large group of people with bright red hair. Instantly as if by reflex, Marlo and Marcus shot them dirty looks. There was an older man there with a Woman, they looked a bit older then Phoenix's parents, and they looked at here father, not glaring, and then nodded. There were a few boys there... well... when i say a few i mean six boys... They all were looking at phoenix, studying her. The twins gave her two identical grins making Phoenix's skin blush bright red as she smiled back. Marlo raised her hand as soon as she noticed that Phoenix's reaction to them. Her Father quickly took her under his arm, away from Marlo.

"MARLO! OH MY! IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONG! YOU LOOK GREAT!" Shrieked a platinum blond hair woman as she and Marlo embraced. Phoenix looked at her jealously, even though she was the person that caused so much pain, she was still her mother, part of her still wants Marlo to hold her and love her... like her father does. "Hey, Marcus... how come mother never gives me a smidge of a smile...?" Phoenix asked with every ounce of her sad heart in her words. Her older brother Marcus, her best friend... her only friend, wrapped his arms lovingly around his young precious sister and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about what Mum thinks... I think that she loves you..."

"And if she really doesn't...?" Phoenix said with a dark tone in her voice.

"Well... then you'll_ALWAYS_ have me and Dad. We'll always love you."

Phoenix held her brother for a moment longer and smiled at his comforting sent. "Mind if I interrupt?" said a voice... "Hay Dad." replied Marcus. "PAPA!" sang Phoenix happily as she hugged her father. "Marcus, you can go ahead and go through if you'd like..." said David. "Yeah, I'll do that." He said as he turned his to his sister Phoenix. "I'll be waiting for you outside the compartment door, ok?" "OK." she replies happily.

Marlo and Her friend Narcissa had gone ahead to see Marcus off. You walked hand in hand with your father through the portal. "Ah, David good to see you again!" said a handsome man with platinum blond hair that Phoenix knew as Lucius Malfoy, he's a family friend and Narcissa's husband. "OH! Hello Lucius, hello Draco." said your father with a smile on his face. "Oh, my, my... If dare say... Miss. Flint... you look lovelier each time I see you... how are you...?" Lucius said to Phoenix with a glint in his eye. Phoenix flipped her bangs out of her eyes and looked at Lucius with a cocked head, her hunter green eyes finding their way through the smoke of the train to meet his. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you are looking very handsome yourself..." she finished with a small half smile. Lucius cleared his throat to break an obvious awkward feeling he was having and stepped to the side and nudged his son. "Draco, don't be rude and greet Miss. Phoenix." his voice slightly threatening. Draco's Cold gray eyes priced through the smoke and met young Phoenixes' eyes, her heart skipped a beat, she hadn't seen him in only a year, and he had changed so much, from a 7 year old that looked 5 to an 8 year old that looked 11! Phoenix couldn't help but blush at his looks... and no boy could resist not blushing at the sight of a beautiful girl like Phoenix. "H-Hello Phoenix, you're looking very beautiful today..." his voice was shaken slightly as it always was when he spoke to her. It was then that Phoenix realized that she was blushing. She quickly nodded and smiled that beautiful smile of hers and rolled her eyes to his stupidity and took Mr. Snow toes form her pocket.

Just because he looks older means nothing... he's still an infantile boy.

The final whistle of the train went off; it was time for Phoenix to board the train.  
"Know Phoenix, you make friends with anyone that you'd like, doesn't manner what house you're in... ok?" said her father with a sweet smile and a hug. "^_^ yes papa." she sang with a smile as she bordered the train.

Phoenix held Mr. Snow toes in her hands close to her as she tried to push through the crowd of people. Phoenix stopped walking for a moment and began to hop up and down trying to see over the crowed... Clearly that wasn't working, her being only 4'5". She quickly gave up. She was determined to find him. Slowly the crowd began to get smaller and smaller. YES! Just a few more people and I'll be able to find Marcus! ^_^ *Victory!* she thought to herself with a smile. Suddenly only two people remained in the isle besides her self... and neither one was her Marcus. Phoenix began to panic, she had never been on this or any train before, and she was terrified.

The Train began to jerk and Phoenix fell on her side hitting her head against something hard. The last thing she heard was the meow of her kitten as darkness washed over her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hay Guys Im going to go find Scabbers!" Charlie Weasely said as he walked out of the compartment leaving his 3 younger brothers and his friend Oliver Wood, in search of their old garden rat that belonged to their bother Bill who graduated 2 years ago. Charlie walked all the way down to the other side of the train looking for the rat. He found nothing and turned around and went to search the other side of the compartment. He was startled to see a beautiful young girl on the floor. He quickly sprinted towards her. To his surprise there he saw Scabbers in a brawl with a tiny kitten. He quickly pulled the two away from each other throwing the rat in his pocket while the kitten hissed at him trying to obviously protect the young girl. "Oh stop it." he whispered to the kitten as it slipped the kitten into the girls pocket, he picked up the young girl, surprised to see how light and beautiful she was. "Wow..."

Charlie opened the compartment door to have everyone starring at the young girl he held. "Wow!" said his Younger brothers Fred and George (who are starting their 1st year.). "We didn't think that you'd come back with a babe" they said in unison. "Stop it! I found Scabbers fighting with her kitten, and she was just lying on the floor, I don't know if she's ok." he replied sadly. "Well... lay her down on the seats. Fred, George, get up." said Oliver, Charlie's friend form Quidditch(Side note: Oliver wood: Scottish. 5th year, Gryffindor, sworn enemy of Marcus Flint and anyone associated with him, Gryffindor keeper. He's very handsome, athletic tall, light brown eyes and lastly an absolute chick magnet!). Fred and George quickly moved and Oliver took off his jacket and to use as a pillow. "Why did you bring her here? She's probably going to just cause us trouble! You're so dense Charlie. Get her out of here before something happens!" Shouted his Brother Percy (3rd year, same as Oliver, Percy is a prude and always follows the rules). Charlie gently placed down the girl and glared over at Percy. "Why is it that you can never feel sympathy towards anything...? Hmm? Now shut up, we have to make sure that she's not hurt." he said as he tossed Scabbers at Percy.

"Mrr..." whimpered Phoenix as she moved her head slightly. She felt a throbbing feeling on the side of her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see her surrounded by boys. She quickly sat up despite her pain. "Who are you...?" she said quickly feeling her pockets for her wand. Charlie looked at her happily with his vibrant green eyes. "I found you in the hall... you had fallen over... I'm glad to see that you look ok, but does anything hurt?" he asked kneeling before her with a look of concern. She looked at him for a moment. "My head hurts a bit... but I'll be fine... I've had worse." she said sweetly rubbing her head. "How did you manage to fall?" asked two boys at the same time. "Uh... i don't know... I think it was when the train jerked... last thing I heard was Mr. Snow... toes... AH! WHERE IS HE? I GOTTA FIND 'EM!" She shouted as she stood up quickly. But Charlie sat her back down. "He's in your pocket..." he said with a sweet smile. Phoenix quickly pulled him out and looked at him as he purred. She quickly hugged him. "Uh… I better go find my brother..." she said shyly when it hit her that she was surrounded by guys. "Oh, really, I'm Oliver Wood. Who's Your Brother, I may know him?" Asked a Boy with a thick Scottish accent and a smile that reached his milk chocolate eyes. Part of her was repulsed; you have to keep in mind that she hates boys... She honestly thinks that there Deformed girls and a million times stupider yet the other side of her found him slightly handsome... She shook her head when she noticed that she was staring at him. "Uh... Marcus Flint, Do you know him?" She asked sweetly as she cocked her head. "Are you serious?" shouted Oliver, scaring young Phoenix. "Yes, is that a problem?" she asked returning his curl vibes. "That means you're a Flint!" he shouted again in disbelief. "No shit Sherlock!" she replied quickly growing tired of his pointing out the obvious. "Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted as he stood up looking down at her. "Wood, stop it! What the hell's your problem mate?" Charlie said interrupting and standing between the two of you. Phoenix pushed him aside with all her might. "WHO THE BLOODLY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THAT WAY!"

"I'M TALKING TO THE LITTLE INBREDDED SPOILED BRAT IN FORNT OF ME!" He shouted back, looking down at her as if she were scum.

"Well. If I'm not mistaken Mr. Wood - which I doubt you have- you come from a pure blood line just like me... which makes you just as bad..." Phoenix stated simply with a satisfied smirk on her face as she gazed up at him knowing that her comment would shut him up for a while. Oliver looked crossed for a moment. "Well, thank you Charlie, for helping me I won't forget your kindness, and I thank the rest of you for not getting crossed and outraged as Mr. Wood did." Phoenix finished with a polite smile and little bow as she left the room to find her brother again.

Phoenix walked down the aisle, looking through each compartment window she passed. She sighed sadly that none of the compartments that she looked through held her brother. She continued her search, thinking that something must have happened to Marcus. Phoenix's heart began to ache at the thoughts of something happening to her brother.

A shove and Hiss brought Phoenix out her thoughts. "Watch where you're going!" Said a deep voice mixed with her own. Phoenix flipped her hair out of her eyes angry to see a tall boy before her. "Jerk." she said looking into his cold eyes as she shoved his arm with her shoulder, to only have her arm jerked back. "You need to learn not to speak that way to a man!" shouted the boy; his voice was raspy and deep. Phoenix felt her blood run cold as he pulled her up off the ground slightly. "Oh, really, well, I didn't see any men around here, and I suggest that you let me down now." Phoenix replied smartly tiring to jerk her way out of his grip. "Oo... little miss your going to regret the day you crossed me you wh-"

"Devin Montague! If don't put MY SISTER down right now, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE!" Marcus shouted coming towards his sister. Phoenix took advantage of Montague's bewilderment and made a swift kick to his shin, causing him to drop her in pain. "You Little- That brats your sister?" shouted Montague as he rubbed his shin in pain. "Yeah, you got a problem?" said Marcus as he came over to Phoenix's side. "You ok love...?" he asked sweetly kneeling before her. Phoenix smiled sweetly and saluted. "Nothing I can't handle!"  
Marcus smiled and got off his knees. "Are you coming back to the compartment, Montague...?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Phoenix's shoulder. Montague looked up at him and glared at Phoenix. "Fine, just keep that away from me..." Montague said as he stood up a little too straight and walked towards the compartment. Marcus and Phoenix walked behind him. "I'm sorry that I took so long to find you." Phoenix said sadly feeling tears in her eyes as she placed her kitten in her jacket. "No, it's my fault, I got a bit caught up with... erm…. Things..." he finished awkwardly.


End file.
